tiria_the_third_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Ikinokotta
The Last Village '(''Ikinokotta no Sato) The final village that has been joint basehold of all shinobi after the destruction of all others. after the return of Tatsunagi this new village was created as the last remaining shinobi village. '''Rankings 'Ikinokotta Council' God: '''Hitokiri, Tatsunagi '''Hokage: Gideon 'Ikinokotta Academy Staff' Headmaster: Castor Vice Headmaster: Eitan Teachers: *Zenji *Hakane Hakhakhak *Jurikako Fu *Osu Sarutobi 'Ikinokotta Medical Division' Head of Medical Division: Law Members: *Ambrosius, Soko *Takara, Kohaku *Kiyani, Nanami *Khai, Mortred *Haze *Hyuuga, Kairi *Krya 'Ikinokotta Task Force' Head of Task Force: Raigiku Memori Members: *Satoshi Nara *Leone, Abu *Hyuuga, Benjiro *Nimbus, Saresh 'Chuunin' *Rin Gintaka *Suzaku Akimichi *Shu Noyamano *Dorei *Chokichi Kaguya *Kohaku Takara *Benjiro Inuzuka 'Tokubetsu Jounin' *Natsuki Makoto 'Jounin' *Yamazo Noyamano *Ventus Inuzuka *Lambo de'latte *Matthew Laws Key: Class 1: Fine; Class 2: Short-Term Jailing; Class 3: Long-Term Imprisonment; Class 4: Death *Murder(Class 4): Killing of anyone belonging to and loyal to Konohagakure and Lord God. *Petty Theft(Class 1-2): Value To Be Determined *Grand Theft(Class 3-4): Value To Be Determined *Verbal Assault(Class 1): Threat of bodilly harm coupled with ability to affect harm. *Simple Assault(Class 1): Unwanted physical contact or fear of contact which does not result in bodilly harm. *Assault(Class 1-2): Causing bodilly harm on another. *Aggrivated Assault(Class 3): Causing serious bodilly harm or using a lethal weapon to attack another person. *Disrespecting a Superior(Class 1): Insulting or demeaning a superior when knowledgeable of the superior's rank. *Desertion(Class 4): This includes rebellion, causing a riot, and leaving the military without dismissal by the Kage or God. *Vandalism/Destruction of Property(Class 1-2): Destroying property not your own is subject to a fine or jailing. *Endangering Others(Class 2): This includes sparring in public and or nearby others, using harmfull jutsu in the general direction of others, and more. *Identity Fraud(Class 1-2):Shinobi are required to wear headbands at all time when not off-duty (Asleep, or in one's home). This also includes lying about one's rank or impersonating another person within the village. *Construction Without Permit(Class 1): *Blasphemy(Class 3-4): Speaking out against God, or denying his divinity. *Inappropriate Conduct(Class 1): Includes but is not exclusive to acts of affection, being drunk in public, and other acts not appropriate for one's rank. *Leaking Information(Class 3-4): Giving others classified or otherwise important information that may endanger the village is punishable by life imprisonment or death. *Aiding and Abetting(Class 3-4): Assisting criminals in any way is punishable by imprisonment or death. Assisting anyone belonging to or associated to the Uchiha clan is death by default. *Arson(Class 4): Setting any building on fire is punishable by death, without questions asked. This also applies to forests, monuments, and any manmade structure. Campfires reated specifically to grant warmth or cook food are excepted, but not if the fire spreads; the former is also true of chimneys. Clans Within the village there are very powerful and well respected clans. All known clans in this village are: *Uchiha *Yukibuki *Moon *Sakujak *Noyamano *Ambrosius *Kiburedo *Aburame *Akimichi *Hyuuga *Inuzuka *Nara *Fukuzashi *Senju *Memori *Karasu Businesses Nez Corporation #Nez #K&R #ZokuS #RimuZ #TnS(Prototype)